The Mouse Queen's Magic Mirror
761954 Films presents Olivia White and the Seven Mice A spoof of Walt Disney's 1937 animated classic "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" With the voices of Ruby Barnhill as Olivia Flaversham John Sturtridge as Norman Frierson John Cleese as Basil of Baker Street Maurice LaMarche as John "Red" Robertson Jeff Bennett as Dr. Dawson Victor Brandt as Papa Mousekewitz Patrick Dempsey as Bernard Tony Anselmo as Max "Snakes" Henshaw Jim Cummings as Monterey Jack Kevin Clash as Jim Crow Kevin Michael Richardson as Fat Crow Mel Winkler as Preacher Crow Jaleel White as Straw Hat Crow Corey Burton as Timothy Q. Mouse Quinn Dempsey Stiller as Glasses Crow Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack Andrea Libman as Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer John De Lancie as Discord Cathy Weseluck as Spike Maggie Roswell as The Mouse Queen Derek Jacobi as Nicodemus Tom Kane as Sullivan Frank Walker as Batso John DiMaggio as Fidget and Cree Summer as Catnip We see a book with the title of this parody which opens and we read the pages of it. "Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, there was a lovely little princess named Olivia Flaversham. Her vain and wicked stepmother, Selene the Mouse Queen, the queen feared one day Olivia's beauty would suppress her own. So she dressed the little princess in rags and forced her to work as a servant girl. Each day, Selene consulted Nicodemus, her magic mirror. "Magic Mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?"...and as long as the wise old rat answered, "You are the fairest one of all," Olivia was safe from Selene's cruel jealousy." In a castle on top of a mountain, inside a chamber room, an evil queen entered. She was a gray mouse with mean, yellow eyes, a black nose, thin, black eyebrows, and white buckteeth, wearing a red dress, gold crown, tan opera gloves that go up to her elbows, and red lipstick. Her name was Selene the Mouse Queen. "Slave in the magic mirror, come from the farthest space. Through wind, I summon thee: Speak! Let me see your face!" Selene ordered. When the mirror started, a glowing figure appeared to be a slender, elderly rat with gray fur, a long, white beard, pale yellow eyebrows, a long matching mustache, glowing golden eyes, a dark brown nose, and long fingernails, wearing a black robe with teal and burgundy trimming and teal shoes. His name was Nicodemus. "What is my will, Queen Selene?" Nicodemus asked. "Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" "Famed is the beauty, Your Majesty." he said. "But behold, a lovely maid I see. Rags cannot hide her gentle grace. Alas, she is more fair than you." Selene frowned and said, "Alas for her, reveal her name." "Fur tan as the sand, ears pink as cotton candy, nose and bow red as the rose, eyes brown as chocolate, bucktooth white as snow." "Olivia Flaversham!" Selene said, shocked and angry. Outside, a young mouse was scrubbing the floors. She was beautiful with tan fur, a small white bucktooth, thin black eyebrows, curvy ears, chocolate brown eyes, a dark red heart-shaped nose, pink ear innards, a round head, and little hands and feet, wearing a light yellow tattered dress with short, puffy sleeves, a golden yellow bodice, and a yellow skirt, a light yellow hair-bow behind her left ear, and matching slippers. Her name was Olivia Flaversham, the princess of the story and Selene's stepdaughter. She went to get more water, humming a tune and walked towards a wishing well. "Wanna know a secret?" she asked some birds. They nodded. "Promise not to tell?" The birds nodded again as Olivia started to sing. Olivia:'' We are standing by a wishing well'' Make a wish into the well That's all you have to do And if you hear it echoing Your wish will soon come true Olivia sang into the well and her echo rang back. Olivia: I'm wishing (I'm wishing) For the one I love To find me (To find me) Today (Today) I'm hoping (I'm hoping) And I'm dreaming of While she was singing, there was a young mouse with tan fur, a small white bucktooth, curvy ears, blue eyes, a brown heart-shaped nose, pink ear innards, thin black eyebrows, a round head, and little hands and feet, wearing blue stockings, brown dress shoes, a teal blue dress shirt, a blue necktie, black belt, dark blue knickerbockers, dark red suspenders, a matching coat, and a brown newsboy cap. His name was Norman Frierson. He was riding Toby (from The Great Mouse Detective) and heard her singing. "Who does that melodious voice belong to?" Norman asked as he got off Toby. Olivia: The nice things (The nice things) He'll say (He'll say) Olivia continued to sing into the well and she didn't notice Norman coming to her after he climbed the wall. Olivia: I'm wishing (I'm wishing) For the one I love To find me (To find me) Today Norman: Today Olivia got surprised and saw Norman. "Oh," she said. "Hello. Did I frighten you?" Norman asked. Olivia didn't respond as she ran to the castle door and walked into the window of her room. "No, no wait. Please, don't run away." Norman said. Norman: There's a spark inside us That we can all ignite And all that's dark inside us Will flicker into light Olivia smiled at him as he saw her on the balcony. Norman: There's a power in every breath There's a power in every note A power that starts within the heart A power that rises through the throat Olivia smiled at Norman as he continued singing. Selene saw them and watched angrily from the window, closing the blinds. Norman: And when it sails up through the air More beautiful than any prayer This power could right a wrong And it will always thrill the ear Of those who have power to hear The magic of the song All that's strong inside us That tells us wrong from right Becomes a song inside us To chase away the night Olivia made one bird go to Norman's hand and pecked him on the nose and flew off. Norman looked at Olivia who smiled at him as she closed the window. Category:Snow White Fanmakes Category:Snow White Songs